


Shotgun Sinners

by AStarlitSunflower



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Mob AU, Mob Team Flash AU, harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarlitSunflower/pseuds/AStarlitSunflower
Summary: A small little drabble that started one way and ended another in my docs.Iris is a mob boss; Cisco learns a lesson





	Shotgun Sinners

Cisco kept his arms crossed, trying to ignore how his fingertips were sure to blacken the bruises surrounding the bandage on his bicep. Iris kept talking and he kept staring, glaring, more like; he wanted to snap, but he knew better than to undermine her in front of everyone. He blinked back to a focused train of thought when he felt a majority of the crowd walking past him to leave. He took steps closer, unfolding his arms and setting his hands on the edge of the table to lean on, gripping there instead. 

“This is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard you say.” Cisco kept his eyes on Iris, watching her lookup, and deciding to keep her gun in it’s holster; he’s one of the few who can challenge her this way. “He’s a _politician_. This is a death sentence.” He had to stop himself there, breathing slow to keep his head.

“It’s Snart.” Iris sighs out, her shoulders dropping. “He wants his father out of his chair, he wants to help.” She argues, calmer, even, matter-of-factly. “You said it’d be dangerous to try and get police on our sides, but we did that.”

Barry stuck in the area, nearly attached at Iris’ hip, or he would be, if the gun wasn’t there first. He tries, though, no one can say he doesn’t. “Cisco, it’s not you who’s going--”

“I’m aware.” Cisco speaks through gritted teeth, glancing at Barry before back to Iris, expecting a better explanation. 

“Look,” She puts her hands on her hips instinctively, “I know you’re upset that you’re injured, and that because of the injury you’re grounded to tech duty, but Leonard can make a difference, and he needs to stop his father from making more mistakes. I promise, as soon as you’re healed I’ll send you out.” Iris tries her best, but Cisco doesn’t take it. 

“That’s not why he’s mad.” Hartley hums, swinging his arms as he walks back to them, “He’s not angry he’s grounded for this mission, Boss.” 

“Shut-up, Cop lover.” Cisco tries to bite at him, though the tone reads more of a sibling trying to stop a tattle-tale. 

“Actually, he’s captain now, thanks to the Boss.” Hartley taunts back with pride, walking closer before going to take a seat at the table, “You told David and everyone else you’re sending your best. If it’s not Cisco that’s your best…” Hartley leaves the rest open, watching Cisco go from glaring with anger to staring intently at a knot in the table. 

Iris walks over to Cisco’s side but keeps her hands to herself, knowing if she touched him he’d jump and run. 

“It’s not like that.” Cisco says softly, cutting Iris off before she can start, “It’s not about that,” He shakes his head. “Snart can hire someone else.” 

“Whatever it is like,” Her voice is firm but understanding, “Singh gave us the time frame from when the alarm gets triggered to when his officers would arrive.”

“There’s an Inevitable alarm that’s going to go off, Iris how can you be comfortable with this?!” Cisco’s panicked even more. 

“The alarm  _ has _ to go off, Cisco. I’m not explaining this plan again. Harry is the smartest, and the cleanest. With him the alarm will get triggered at the exact time it’s supposed to be. He’s the best one for this job, because if anyone else went, then it is a death sentence; but he is the one I’m sending, and this is the last time I’m going to argue about it. You can choose to help, or you can sit this one out completely.” 

Cisco chose the latter in the form of stomping away, muttering curse words, and even knocking against Harry as he walked through.

Cisco regretted it as soon as he allowed his fear to be felt. He couldn’t stop pacing the room he posted himself up in, the medbay, subconsciously stopping here, and not bringing himself to leave. 

Hartley was the one he allowed to be with him, and he stayed silent for the time he needed to. Finally, he leaned forward, setting all the legs of his stool down and holding under the edge of the bottom, squaring himself comfortably. 

“What are you going to tell him when he gets back?” Hartley crossed his ankles on the beam on the bottom.

“If. He comes back. It’s always an if.” Cisco finally stopped moving, and didn't move to put his weight against anything, simply standing and letting his shoulders drop as much as they need to.

Hartley moved before he could collapse on himself and got a stool under him to drop on to, watching his expression as he sat back on to his own. 

Cisco let his hands set in his lap, fingers absently picking at the others as he stared at the floor.

“Have you told him anything?” Hartley was cautious, but needing to know how to help. 

Cisco blinked to focus and fixed his posture with a wince and flinch toward the bandaged shoulder. 

“Has he told you anything?” Hartley watched his face and saw the guard go up to try and steel himself.

“After I got shot.” He exhaled sharp, concentrated. “He was scared, he  _ got _ scared.” His tone sounded like he didn't believe it, or want to; “When Caitlin had finished with me, he found me and, I thought he was going to be mad. Before he could even say anything, or do anything, I told him to leave. I just panicked, we both promised and swore and said that we’d be careful. We wouldn't…..we wouldn't do anything stupid like get distracted, or get too invested.”

“Francisco, why?” Hartley sounded genuinely curious, he moved his hand to the middle of Cisco's back, rubbing slowly.

“Because we promised?” His voice held no strength to that argument, and he let himself sink closer to Hartley.

“I get that the lives we chose,” Hartley thought for a second, before continuing, “They’re short, there’s no getting around that, some are shorter than others. Why spend that short time denying yourself every possible thing that could make you happy? It won’t make it hurt less, you're finding that out now.” He pulled him closer, kissing his head the way Cisco’s done to so many of them; brushing his hair back and letting him think. 

He wouldn’t tell him to his face, but Cisco figured Hartley was right. Instead of admitting it, he sat himself up, softened his tone, and asked if he could be alone. 

Hartley complies after administering another kiss his to head. 

——

Cisco was pacing, when Harry finally found him, and he only cleared his throat to get his attention. He stopped and turned, crossing his arms over his chest defensively from instinct, before catching it and pocketing his hands and watching Harry, careful and unmoving.

“Just a few cuts and bruises, nothing major.” Harry answered the main question everyone asks, “Nothing to put me off jobs.” He clarified, with a careful half-step; when Cisco didn’t move or guard himself, he took the full step back. “I just thought you might want to know.” 

“Harry,” Cisco started, putting a hand out and stepping to him, not wanting him to leave. “Harry, what were you going to tell me? What were you going to say before? After this.” He motioned to his own bandage, which currently felt like it was working double time to keep together.

“Cisco, I love you.” He said it so easy, matter-of-fact. 

Cisco wavered in his footing, his hands moved to his hips to better ground himself and his eyes welled beyond his control. 

“And I don't want to lose you.” Harry started to move closer, taking confident steps that Cisco won't shy away. “Our decision to try and keep this from being personal was the worst decision we could come up with.” 

Before he knew it, Harry was right there, in front of him, hands carefully going over his own on his hips, talking softly, just for him. 

“Cisco,” Harry got his stance to relax, one hand lacing fingers, the other moving to gently hold his chin, thumb resting in the dimple as Cisco fit two fingers in Harry’s jeans pocket. 

“I love you.” Cisco finally said, he didn't whisper, he didn't want to. Harry didn't force him to look up, but Cisco found himself staring in Harry’s eyes; “I mean that. I love you.” He said again, so sure. “It’s…...I couldn't...it took me too long to realize it. I’m s—”

Harry kissed him to stop an unnecessary apology. 


End file.
